This invention relates generally to a distributed processing, interactive computer network intended to provide very large numbers of simultaneous users access to large numbers of applications which include pre-created, interactive text/graphic sessions; and more particularly, to a method for operating a distributed processing, interactive computer network, the network including a one or more servers, interactive applications, and one or more reception systems, the reception systems being capable of communicating with the respective servers and receiving applications from them, the respective reception systems having display interfaces for presenting applications to respective users, the display interfaces including a plurality of partitions and at least some of the respective applications being divided into sections, the respective sections forming at least a part of an application display page and being constructed from objects such that display page parts of one or more respective applications may be controllably presented at the partitions of the interface to permit application page part nesting, scrolling and navigation, the objects being of multiple types and including display data and/or program code for enabling execution of applications and their presentation at the interface partitions of the respective user reception systems.